Thomas/The Little Engine That Could (Emily the Emerald Engine That Could)
Cast *Emily as Tillie - (Emily and Tillie are both beautiful and the main females) *Percy as Chip - (Percy and Chip are both young) *Molly as Georgia - (Molly and Georgia are both wonderful and strong) *Gordon as Farnsworth - (Gordon and Farnsworth are both boastful, rude sometimes, and like pulling passengers) *Henry as Pete - (Henry and Pete are both big, strong, and proud) *Toby as Jebediah - (Toby and Jebediah are both brown, old, wise, and kind) *Edward as Doc - (Edward and Doc are both wise and kind) *Cranky as Tower - (Cranky and Tower are both tall towers and get Cranky sometimes) *Stepney as Eric - (Stepney and Eric are both young) *Elizabeth as Jill - (Jill's voice suits Elizabeth) *Thomas as Rollo the Clown - (Thomas and Rollo the Clown are both leaders) *Mavis as Grumpella - (Mavis was stubborn in her first debut) *Trevor as Chippers the Toy Monkey - (Trevor and Chippers the Toy Monkey are both cute and little) *Donald and Douglas as The Giraffes - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like The Giraffes are) *Duck as Perky the Baby Elephant - (Duck and Perky the Baby Elephant are both western) *Oliver as Handy Pandy - (Oliver and Handy Pandy are both western) *James as Stretch - (James and Stretch are both wear red and are vain but smart) *Rosie as Missy - (Rosie and Missy are both wear pink) *The Narrow Gauge Engines, Sodor Construction Company, The Mountain Engines, and The Arlesdale Engines as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice *Diesel as The Big Wolf - (Diesel and The Big Wolf are both scary) *Salty as The Little Wolf *Tiger Moth as The Eagle - (Tiger Moth and The Eagle are both rude and fly in the air) *The Chinese Dragon as The Voice Inside Cave - (The Chinese Dragon and The Voice Inside Cave are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Emily.png.png|Emily as Tillie ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Chip Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Georgia WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Farnsworth 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Pete HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Jebediah TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Doc NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Tower MainStepneyModel2.png|Stepney as Eric Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Jill ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Rollo the Clown Mavis9.png|Mavis as Grumpella ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Chippers the Toy Monkey ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree27.png|Donald and Douglas as The Giraffes TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Perky the Baby Elephant ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Handy Pandy JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz6.png|James as Stretch Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Missy The Narrow Gauge Engines..png|The Narrow Gauge Engines as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as The Big Wolf MainSaltyModel.png|Salty as The Little Wolf Tiger Moth.jpg|Tiger Moth as The Eagle Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as The Voice Inside of the Cave Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017